


Summer

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intimate moment between Wes and Angel.  Drabble written for open_on_sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

“I love it here.” Angel pressed himself closely against Wesley’s back.

“Really? I thought you’d prefer something less sunny than the beach.” Wesley leaned into the touch, offering his neck for Angel to kiss and nip gently.

The cottage windows were open, the bedroom protected from daylight by slatted shutters opened just enough to let in the warm summer breeze. Cool cotton sheets were tangled loosely around their bodies. Angel ran his hand slowly down Wesley’s chest, along his bared hip, and under the sheet to his already lengthening cock.

“You’re here with me. That’s all that matters.” Angel whispered.


End file.
